New Lives
by Creative Murderer
Summary: You know those stories where the gang grow up and their lives are messed up but then it's fixed and it's a happy ending? Well this is something like that ... No specific pairings, I will change it at random. And there's a twist ending ... Rated T for, well, the entire plot really.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I seriously hate the fact that Victorious got cancelled. It got cancelled because they didn't know how to end the show and I was just sitting there thinking "WTF! You end it with them on their last day of school before Summer! How hard is it to come up with that?!" So ... Yeah.**

**Anyway I decided to continue the show in this story in my own, twisted, weird and abnormal way. The story basically starts a few days before they go to college. It will contain some rated T stuff (although I'm going to rate it M for drug and alcohol use in later chapters), it will definitely be a lot more mature than it was in the show but I'm not going to write in any smut, I don't write smut, it's kind of awkward for me. There might also be a few new characters later on in the show and pairings might change from the way it was in the show.**

**If anyone has any ideas for the story and their lives please review it or PM me about it and I will take it into consideration and possibly use some of your ideas (and I will of course give you credit for the suggestions that I will use). Also don't get your hopes up on me updating everyday. I have another story that I'm currently working on and that one's hard enough as it is. But I won't update like once every month, I don't take that long. But anyways, yeah, please do send me your ideas, as weird as they may be because this will be a weird story and they will all change to be different people.**

**Disclaimer: I have never owned, do not currently own nor will I ever own Victorious or it's characters. I am merely responsible for the ideas and my made up characters.**

* * *

Cat was in her room looking through her wardrobe, deciding what clothes she should throw out and which ones she should pack for HSU. They all got accepted in the same university; Hollywood Skills University. It wasn't just for performing arts, it was many different things too. They have artists, writers, fashion designers and even models- as long as the models had another skill.

Neither Cat, Tori, Beck, Jade nor Andre knew which building they would be living in on campus so none of them knew whether or not they would all be close to one another. They all decided that they would still all remain best friends no matter how far away they lived and no matter what new friends they made, even Jade - although reluctantly - agreed.

Robbie, surprisingly, also got accepted in HSU and he was more than excited to go but his father forced him to go to a regular university and take a course on engineering. His dad was never really approving of him being in a performing high school. He wanted his son to go to a regular school, and a regular college. Robbie's mother convinced Robbie's dad to let Robbie go to Hollywood arts but he put his foot down on university. His son was gong to a regular college and studying engineering and that was final. And when he said something was final Robbie had no intention of arguing with his dad.

Cat decided she wanted to be a new person when she starts university. She agreed to stay best friends with the gang but no one said anything about having another group of friends that are also her best friends. HSU could give her all new memories and she could be a her own person. During the last few months of school she started to fake the bubbly Cat act. She was naturally like that before but people change and so did she but she thought it would be too weird if she would just change so she decided to keep up the act until college and tell her friends she wanted to be someone else for university.

Cat, Tori and Jade were all planning on going shopping today to get more new clothes for their new life in HSU. Tori said she wanted to be more mature. Jade, however, had no intent on changing. That was who she was and she was planning on staying that way. Cat and Tori admired Jade for that and if Cat weren't the way she is then she would do the same thing jade is but she didn't want to say the way she was in high school.

Cat realized she had been looking through her wardrobe too long when she noticed she had to meet up with Jade and Tori at the mall in less than twenty minutes. She quickly threw on a pair of bright blue jeans, a strapless pink top with ruffles and a pair of white glitter pumps. She quickly grabbed her black tote bag with a peach colored square on it with the silhouette of a black Autumn tree on it and rushed out of the house. She jumped in her black 1958 Porsche 356a speedster. Her dad was a bit of a vintage cars fanatic. He loved collecting any vintage car almost as much as he loved his daughter so on her birthday, last month, he gave her that car, he noticed she preferred that one more than the others.

Fortunately, Cat arrived just on time and noticed Jade hopping out of her black Mazda MX5 Miata whilst Tori was just walking away from her blue Volkswagen Passat, her parents bought it for her after she got her driver's license two weeks before the end of school.

Jade was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a black drape front top with a pair of combat boots whilst Tori was in a white tank top with silver glitter over the top half and a few silver studs over the bottom half, a pair of blue skinny jeans and a pair of black leather boots with a belt buckle at the ankles.

Cat rushed over to Tori before the both of them went to catch up with Jade. The three of them walked into the mall and immediately rushed over to Victoria's Secret. Cat, Jade and Tori had all wanted to get some new underwear rather than keep all the one's they had from high school. Cat was looking through the racks for something she would like not something she was expected to like. Tori wanted sexier stuff since before everyone considered her underwear too big and Jade also wanted something she would like, not something she got because she thought Beck would like it.

Beck and Jade broke up over the Summer, the fight was worse then the first time they broke up. It was awkward for them to be in the same room at the start but eventually they made it work and they've managed to stay friends and be happy for each other when one of them goes on a date. Jade decided she didn't want to be with Beck, she always felt second best with him while Tori was his number one priority.

"Hey! What do you think of this?" Tori grinned as she showed them a leopard print bra with matching panties. "Sexy or what?"

"Too tacky, no one really thinks of that as sexy anymore, Vega." Jade commented, still not looking up from the rack she was looking at.

'It's ok Tori, you'll find something. I'll help you." Cat smiled as she went over to Tori and searched for sexy lingerie.

After about half an hour in the shop, all three girls had a few pairs each, they also bought a few pairs of pajama for themselves. The next shop they went to was ALDO. Tori went to handbags whilst Jade and Cat went to look at shoes.

Tori made sure she would get less than five bags, she had a tendency to be obsessed with bags. She picked out a big, red leather bag. A lilac clutch bag with gold rings and studs plastered all over it and a black backpack with white polka dots.

After a while Jade had decided on buying herself a pair of black, platform pumps with gold studs, black mega platform ankle boots, plain silver sandals and black strap high heels. Cat picked black wedge sneakers with silver studs at the sides, floral print wedges and black high length gladiator sandals.

The girls soon left the shop. They visited a few other make up shops, clothes shops, accessory shops and a few more lingerie shops before they finally couldn't properly carry their own bags. Cat, Jade and Tori all went to a little cafe near the mall to have some time to talk and put down all of their bags.

"Oh my God! My arms are killing me." Tori said as she rubbed the red marks from the bags on her arm.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have gotten so may bags!" Jade said, pointing to the shopping bags with many different clutches, cross body and general big bags.

"At least I didn't buy more bras than there are in Spain!" Tori accused.

"Guys! Calm down. The whole point of this shopping trip was to get a completely new wardrobe." Cat said, stopping the argument between Tori and Jade and making them see reason. They talked a bit about the life they want to have in college, about their new clothes and what they think it would be like while drinking their coffees. Once they were all done they groaned while having to pick up the million bags again and started making their way out of the cafe. Cat was walking to her car and Jade and Tori kept walking a bit since their cars had been further away.

"Oh my God, isn't that your car?!" Jade said, pointing to a man breaking the window of Tori's car and climbing inside.

"Oh my God!" She shouted, running to the car, shouting at them to stop.

"Keep telling him to stop, he'll definitely listen to you if you shout a few more times." Jade said sarcastically. Tori ignored that comment, too shocked by the fact that her car just got stolen after she only had it for a few months. Tori gave up after a while, giving in to the fact that he was long gone and she would never see her car again.

"Tori, calm down." Jade said, irritatedly.

"_How_ am I supposed to be CALM about this?! I know you don't like me and I've accepted that but my car just got stolen and the least you could do is care just a little bit."

"You're supposed to be calm because you can call the police." Jade said matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Tori said, standing there slightly dumbfounded.

"Just tell them your license plate and they'll find it in no time."

"Wh- but I don't know my license plate."

"Well aren't you just a genius." Jade said in the voice she used to mock Tori in.

"Ok that's getting old!" Tori pointed to Jade, accusingly.

"Ugh," Jade groaned. "Just get in my car, I'll take you home." Jade said hesitantly.

"Gee, thanks." Tori said, sarcastically.

"Do you want to _walk_ home with those bags?" Jade snapped at Tori. She shook her head no and got in Jade's car without anymore comments.

* * *

Cat was driving to Beck's RV, none of them got to hang out together in almost two weeks, everyone was too busy getting ready for HSU. That was why they all cleared their schedules to hang out together that day. Cat pulled up in Beck's driveway and walked straight in the RV. Everyone was already there, Jade and Andre were on the couch, Beck was on the ground leaning against the couch and Tori was on the bed. Cat decided to join Tori on the bed.

"Hey guys! So what are we watching?" Cat asked, turning to look at Tori. They decided to start by watching a movie and Tori got to decide the movie.

"We are watching 'A Good Woman'." Tori beamed. Everyone responded with groans.

"Again?!" Jade asked in disbelief.

"I'd like to see a good woman kill you." Andre mumbled but was heard by everyone in the RV.

"Hey, it's a great movie!" Tori protested.

"She's right," Beck agreed, looking at everyone. "It is a great movie." He smiled at Tori. "The first time!" Tori had forced them all into watching the movie four times.

"And you are not bribing us into watching the movie again." Cat glared at Tori.

"Hey! No one _forced_ you to take the ice cream." Tori said in defense.

"It doesn't matter because _knowing_ Vega would do this, I brought my own movie. 'I Know What You Did Last Summer'." Jade smirked.

"What's it about?" Cat asked nervously.

"Watch and find out." She smiled back deviously before putting in the DVD and then crawling back to her spot on the couch. They all remained silent ... during the first two minutes of the movie.

Cat and Tori shrieked when they saw the man's bloody face and then full on screamed when he lifted up his hand, both their reactions clearly amusing Jade. Andre was intrigued when Julie got the letter. Beck remained unfazed during most of the movie, only widening his eyes slightly when something huge happened. Jade wasn't even watching the movie -having already seen it three times- she was more interested in seeing everyone's expressions, mainly Cat and Tori screaming and watching Tori hide behind the pillow or behind Cat's back.

Once the movie was over, Jade laughed seeing Tori cautiously lift her head from behind the pillow.

"I felt bad for Max, he didn't do anything to deserve to die." Beck said.

"Yeah but he was kinda an asshole." Andre said.

"Barry's lucky he at least _had_ a car." Tori said.

"Just like you." Jade smirked. "You also _had_ a car."

"What do you mean?" Cat asked, looking over to Jade with a confused expression on her face.

"My car got stolen." Tori complained.

"Why didn't you just call the police? They would have found it for you." Andre said.

"I don't know my license plate ok!"

"Who doesn't know their own license plate?" Beck chuckled.

"Can we just drop it." Tori grumbled.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Cat asked, looking at everyone.

"We could play a game." Tori suggested.

"Of course Vega here wants to play a game, is Duck Duck Goose childish enough for you?" Jade remarked sarcastically.

"I meant like Truth or Dare, Never Have I Ever, Would You Rather. You know, games like that." Tori said.

"Let's play Would You Rather, I'll go first." Andre said.

"Tori, would you rather kiss Cat or Jade?" Andre grinned.

"What kind of a question is that?" Tori asked.

"It's a proper question, besides it's not like you actually have to do it." Andre pointed out.

"Fine," Tori sighed. "I'd rather kiss Cat."

Beck and Andre both smiled to each other, thinking the same thing but those looks didn't go unnoticed by Jade.

"You two are disgusting." Jade shook her head at them.

"Ok, my turn." Tori said excitedly. "Beck, would you rather eat Cat or Jade? If you were stranded on an island."

"If he were stranded on an island with me and Cat then I would have eaten him before he could even _think_ of eating one of us." Jade said.

Beck sighed, choosing to ignore Jade's comment and answer the question. "I would eat Jade, she has more meat."

"This game is boring." Jade groaned, stretching out the word 'boring'. "How about we make it fun." Jade smirked.

"Do I even want to know what she's thinking ..." Andre mumbled to himself under his breath. Jade walked over to one of beck's cupboards and grabbed five shot glasses and a bottle of scotch.

"For example; I ask Cat a question, but before she answers we all have to guess what option she'll choose. Whoever guesses wrong drinks." Jade smirked as she poured scotch in each shot glass and handed everyone a glass. Everyone agreed to her idea, the game was quite boring and as much as a bad influence Jade is on them, she knew how to make something boring, fun.

"All right, my turn." Beck said. "Andre, would you rather sleep with Cat, Tori or Jade?" Beck asked, looking amused at Andre's horrified expression. "I guess Cat."

"I guess Jade." Tori said.

"I think he's going to pick Vega." Jade said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's going to pick Tori." Cat said.

"Andre?" Beck said, looking over to Andre, still amused at his expression.

"I would rather sleep with ..." Andre said, doing a drum roll on the table, making the moment seem more dramatic. "Jade." Everyone looked rather surprised at his decision, except Tori of course. Beck, Jade and Cat all downed their shot before filling up their glasses again.

"All right, my turn. Jade, would you rather tell me the truth or lie to me if I asked you what color your bra is?" Andre asked, looking genuinely curious to find out if she would lie or tell the truth. "I think you would tell the truth.'' Andre guessed.

"Yeah, you'd probably tell the truth." Tori agreed.

"I agree." Beck said.

"I think she would lie." Cat said, earning slightly confused looks from the rest of the group. "What? Girls don't always openly talk about their bras." Cat stated.

"If you would ask me the color of my bra I would ..." Jade paused for another dramatic effect before giving her answer. "tell you the truth. It's just a bra color, there's nothing to be ashamed about." Jade shrugged. Cat pouted that she was wrong but got over it in a second and downed her second shot of the night.

* * *

After an hour of drinking and finding out everyone's preferences to the most random questions and choices they could think of, they all decided to end the game. Jade, Cat and Andre were beyond dead drunk, Tori was almost dead drunk while Beck was between mildly and dead drunk.

"We should pr-probably go home now." Andre managed to slur out.

"No, it's wrong to drink and drive." Tori also managed to say.

"Stay here for the night." Beck said while giggling for no apparent reason.

"Fine!" Jade yelled angrily before collapsing on the couch. "Is this what you wanted?" Jade mumbled, face down on the couch. "For us to sleep?"

Cat then started giggling before it turned to a full blown out hysterical laugh. "I have red hair! _Red hair!_" She whisper-shouted the last part, still laughing.

"Sometimes ... I wonder what it tastes like" Andre slurred.

"It tastes like apple ... but it looks like red velvet cupcakes!" Cat shouted, jumping on the bed. Cat then tripped on a pillow and fell on top of Jade. "You're comfortable." Cat mumbled.

"Is she?!" Andre yelled, immediately rushing over to Jade to check for himself, tripping on the way though. "Oh my God! She _is_!" Andre started laughing. He then quietened down when he noticed Jade was asleep and Cat was also almost sleeping.

"I wanna sleep." Beck mumbled, walking -or rather stumbling- to his bed. He plopped down on the bed and not even five seconds later, he was already snoring.

"I'm gonna go beddy-by too." Andre mumbled, rolling off of Cat and Jade and falling asleep next to them on the floor. Tori nodded in agreement before crawling over to the couch and immediately falling asleep on it.

* * *

The next morning Jade was the first one to wake up, however she had also awoken Cat and Andre when she stood up from the ground.

"Oh damn! My head!" Andre grumbled when he felt the pain of mixing a 'hangover headache' with a 'standing up too fast head rush'.

"Shh! You'll wake up Tori and Beck." Jade scowled Andre.

"Since when would you care if they woke up?" Andre asked.

"I don't, I just want to be the one to wake them up in the worst possible way." Jade smirked deviously.

"I really don't want to be a part, or witness, of that so I'm going to go." Cat whispered before leaving the RV while holding her head in pain from the headache.

"Her loss." Jade shrugged. She decided on waking up Tori first, knowing that Beck was a heavy sleeper so even if Tori screamed her head off, Beck would still be sound asleep and she would have the opportunity of waking him up too.

Jade went to the trunk of her car and grabbed a tire pump and a pair of scissors before heading back inside. She ignored the confused looks from Andre and his constant questioning and went back to the tire pump. Jade grabbed her pair of scissors and began cutting the wire off of the pump and then stuck it over the bottom piece of a flannel. She then looked around the RV for a big and empty bottle and fortunately she found on on the floor near the bin. Jade then poured cold water from the sink tap in to the bottle. Once it was full, she shoved the free end of the tire pump in Tori's pants and started to pour water down the flannel. After a minute of that, Tori immediately jumped up and started shrieking.

"Oh. My God! I can not believe you just did that! Why did you just do that?!" Tori yelled in disbelief of Jade's actions.

"Shh, you'll wake Beck." Jade smirked, knowing very well Tori could scream all she wanted and Beck would stay sound asleep. Frankly, Jade only used that as an excuse to stop Tori's shrieking voice in her ears.

For her devious plan to wake Beck she went into his bathroom and grabbed toilet paper. She wet some of the toilet paper and then put it inside Beck's shoes, she then put more wet toilet paper in his ears, pants, the back of his pants and a bit in his slightly open mouth. She knew that he would still be asleep after that -she just wanted that as a surprise for him for when he really did wake up.

"What is she doing?" Tori asked Andre.

"I do not want to know." Andre shook his head.

Jade then continued her plan by taking one of Beck's plaited shirts and started wrapping it around his mouth and then up around his nose. She then sat back and watched the show.

"Jade, that could kill him." Andre said, frantically.

"He'll be fine." Jade said nonchalantly, waving them off. After about 45 seconds Beck woke up and rapidly took the shirt away from his face.

"Jade! Wh-" Beck stopped mid-sentence to spit out the toilet paper from his mouth. He then felt the same moist material in his ears, pants and shoes.

"Jade! What the hell?!" Beck shouted while removing the toilet paper from his ears and shoes and then he went into the bathroom to get it out of his pants.

"Oh don't be such a baby!" Jade shouted through the door.

"I'm the baby?" Beck said as he walked out of the bathroom once all of the toilet paper was out of his pants. "I'm not the one pulling ridiculous pranks on people to wake them up."

"Beck, relax! You should be getting used to this anyway. This will constantly be happening at Hollywood Skills. You don't think your roommates are going to pull pranks on you?" Jade raised her eyebrows at Beck, waiting for an answer.

"No, because they're not that childish." Beck retorted

"You're so naive." Jade laughed before she turned on her heel and left the RV without another word.

"I have to go, she was my ride. And she has all my shopping bags." Tori muttered before ushering out of the RV and into Jade's car. Andre stayed a little while longer to help Beck clean up the RV from the night before. When it was clean enough again though, he had to leave and rush back home. His grandmother would be worried about him -and most likely worried about another 99 things.

* * *

**Ok! So that is chapter 1! Like I said in my previous note, if you have any suggestions for some random stuff that could happen or any character ideas -anything you can think of really- please PM me about it or write it in a review, I always love a good review :p And if you were looking for crazy shit in this story and were disappointed that you didn't find it, you need not worry my little readers ... it's gonna get freaky ... ;)**

**Please tell me what you think even if it's about the littlest things, how else would I become a better writer. Anyways, please review, favorite and follow the story and I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**OH! And by the way I have links to some stuff in my chapter up on my profile! i.e Some clothes, their cars, stuff like that and there will always be links to this stuff from each chapter of mine up on my profile (I didn't put links for any obvious things like jeans or sandals though).**


	2. Chapter 2

"We're here, get out." Jade snapped to Tori as they arrived at her house.

"Well thanks for saying that nicely." Tori commented sarcastically.

"I have places to go and people to see so ... get out." Jade said once more bluntly. Tori grabbed her shopping bags from the other day and left Jade's car. She walked to her front door, unlocked it and plopped down on the couch being exhausted from having to hold all of her's and Jade's bags since Jade's car was a two-seater.

"What are all those bags?" Trina asked Tori rudely when she was walking down the stairs. Trina was very curious as to what was in her bags and was hoping something was in there as an apology for her. Ever since Trina got rejected by Hollywood Skills she had been in a bad mood ever since but eventually she got over it. However, four days later, Tori got accepted and that put Trina in a much worse mood than she was in the beginning. She barely talked to her ever since.

"I went shopping with Cat and Jade for a new wardrobe for Hollywood Skills." Tori sighed while holding her head in her hands, still feeling the pain of the headache caused by the hangover which she blamed Jade for.

Trina didn't ask, or rather didn't care, for Tori's permission to look through her bags. She walked down to the couch and started rummaging through them.

"Hmph, I'm surprised you didn't buy ten million bags." Trina commented. "Whoa, how much slutty underwear can you get?"

"Hey! I never let you look through my stuff." Tori grabbed the bag away from her sister.

"Jeez, calm down. And by the way, I'm still waiting for my apology." Trina said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Trina I told you for the millionth time, it's not my fault that you didn't get accepted and I did. I'm not going to apologize, I did nothing wrong."

"Did nothing wrong?!" Trina yelled in disbelief. "You were _dancing_ about it around the house for a _week_!" Tori ignored her sister and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Ugh, I'm leaving." Tori still continued to ignore her sister's complaints.

Trina made sure Tori wasn't looking and quickly grabbed one of her shopping bags and rushed up to her room. A smirk appeared on her face when she had discovered it was the Victoria's Secret bag. Trina rummaged through the bag, seeing what she liked and what she didn't. She even took some stuff that she didn't like but ones that Tori loved just to annoy her sister. By the time she was done, there were two piles on her bed, the ones she liked and she didn't. She put the one's she did like in her dresser. She took the rest and then threw them outside the window. Trina smirked at her work knowing Tori was leaving tomorrow and it might be a while until Tori realizes that they're gone, by then the shops would be closed. Oh how she loved to push Tori's buttons.

* * *

When Cat got home, she went straight up to her room wanting to avoid her family members at the moment. Unfortunately for her, that wasn't going to happen when she saw her brother heading towards her room.

"Where have you been all night?" Frankie asked her, leaning against the door.

"Out." Cat replied bluntly, still holding her head slightly but trying not to make it obvious, knowing he would nag her about drinking.

"Suffering from a hangover, huh?" _Well, that plan failed,_ Cat thought.

"Go away, Frankie."

"Sure," Frankie shrugged. "Right after I do this." Frankie went next to Cat and started shouting in her ear. "LA! LA! LA! LA! LA! LA! LA! LA!" He skipped out of her room, happy that he got to her while Cat glared daggers at his back.

Cat couldn't believe how annoying her brother could be.

She was relieved she finally got some time alone but sadly, that didn't last either as her mom entered her room.

"Caterina! Where have you been?!" Her mother yelled at her furiously.

"Mom, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I'd be gone. It won't happen again." Cat apologized sweetly to her mom.

"Are you drunk?!" She shouted.

"..."

"I asked, _are you drunk_?!" Her mom repeated raising her voice and evidently adding to Cat's pain and frustration.

"No, mom. I'm not drunk" Cat didn't lie. She wasn't drunk at the moment.

"You're grounded for the day! I would ground you for a month if I could." She muttered the last part to herself while she was leaving her daughter's room. She really hoped Cat wouldn't continue behaving this way, she had too much negative influence around her. That's what really scared her mother, she was already bipolar and didn't want her going crazy without parental supervision at university.

* * *

"Dad! I'm going to Hollywood Skills! It's too late to leave now!" Jade yelled at her father.

"No it is not! You waste your life with these stupid performing schools! One day, you won't have anything all because you spent your time trying to make something big of yourself and then you'll come crawling to me apologizing!"

"Over my dead body." Jade spit back.

"Don't you talk to me that way!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her vigorously.

"Over! My! Dead! Body!" She yelled back at him, not regretting it even after he back handed her. She stood there stunned but she didn't regret what she said or did.

"Michael! Stop!" Jade's mother shouted at him, running over to Jade.

"She disrespected me, she deserved much worse than what she got!"

"She is our daughter, we have to let her live her life the way she chooses to. If she makes mistakes, that's fine. That's part of life, remember all the mistakes you and I made when we were young."

"Stop defending her! I thought you loved me!" He yelled as he pushed her to the wall, making her head bleed when she hit the wall and hit her head of a picture. Jade realized it had been a family photo taken of them when she was 7. Back then they were happy, as happy as any normal family could be.

"Get off of her!" Jade yelled, running to them trying to push him off.

"Stay out of this, Jade!" He elbowed her in the stomach and pushed her on the ground. "I asked a question! Do you not love me?!" He yelled, looking back to Jade's mom, Angela. He punched her in the face getting frustrated for not being answered right away.

"NO! Not ever since you've changed and become a complete monster! I don't know who you are anymore!" Angela yelled while sobbing hysterically. Angela couldn't have been more furious at Michael for treating Jade and herself like that. She mustered up all her strength and managed to push him off.

"You will never treat me or my daughter that way!" She yelled at his body lying on the ground with a shocked expression. Angela helped Jade up off the ground and quickly grabbed that bat that was laying around to hit him with it where it hurts. Angela quickly grabbed Jade by the elbow and started dragging her towards the door.

"We have to leave, get in the car." Angela said. Jade listened to her mom and got in the car.

* * *

"I can't believe you're actually gonna do this." Andre said to Beck excitedly as they waited inside the tattoo parlor.

"You should get one too." Beck said to Andre.

"Naw, I'm good." Andre shrugged.

"Next up, you pretty boy." The tattoo artist said, pointing to Beck after her last client left the room. Andre and Beck got up and walked inside the room.

"K honey, what and where do you want the tattoo to be?" She asked as she motioned him to sit in the seat in the middle of the room.

"Under my right rib, 'Take the Ticket. Enjoy the Ride'." He answered.

.

.

.

Once she was done, she pointed him towards the mirror so he could take a look at it.

"Is that how you wanted it?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah that's great." He nodded.

"You want one too, sweetie?" She asked, looking towards Andre. She got a cigarette out of her pocket and started smoking, filling Beck and Andre of it's scent.

"Any one of you want one?" She asked them, referring to the cigarette.

"No, we don't smoke." Beck said.

"Actually, I'll take one." She smiled deviously at Andre as she handed him a cigarette and lit it. Andre inhaled the smoke and then let it out, feeling as if all his worries were immediately gone. He wondered why he never thought of smoking before, it would have relieved him of so much stress his grandmother caused him. Beck thanked the lady and paid her what he owed before leaving the tattoo parlor with Andre.

"Dude, since when do you smoke?" Beck asked.

"Since now." Andre replied, inhaling the smoke once more.

"Smoking kills you know." Beck informed him.

"I'm smoking one cigarette and you're already freaking out about it. Calm down, man. I'm fine." Andre and Beck then approached Andre's street. They both said their goodbye's and Andre headed inside his grandmother's house.

"Grandma?" Andre asked worriedly, not seeing his grandmother anywhere.

"ANDRE! Is that you?!" She yelled from behind the couch.

"Yeah grandma, it's me." He said, walking closer to the couch, smoking again to relax him from his grandma's incessant yelling.

"WHY IS THERE SMOKE COMING FROM YOUR MOUTH?! IS THERE A DRAGON IN YOUR BELLY?!" She yelled out, her eyes widening more than usual.

"No grandma, there is n-"

"DEMON!" She yelled before running out of the living room and into her bedroom.

"Grandma! I'm not a demon!' He called out, walking towards her room.

* * *

Beck was walking back to his RV when a group of four guys around his age walked up to him.

"Hey! Give us your money and there won't be any trouble." The main guy of the gang said.

"Listen man, I don't wa-"

"I said give me your money!" The guys shouted and punched Beck in the jaw. Beck however quickly recovered and punched the other guy in the stomach. Another one of them came up to him and pushed him to the ground, Beck then pulled on his leg causing the guy to trip and hit his head off of the ground. Beck punched the guy in the face and stood up but was pushed down again by someone else. The third guy started kicking Beck in the stomach while the main guy was looking through Beck's jacket for his wallet. Once he found it, they kicked him one more time in the gut for good measure and ran off leaving Beck in the dark, holding his stomach.

Beck managed to stand up after a minute or two, he was going to go to the hospital but then realized he couldn't walk all the way there and he couldn't have gotten a cab with no money so instead he walked back to his RV, he wasn't that far from it anyway.

When he arrived, he went to the bathroom to clean up the blood and wrapped a piece of clean cloth around his ribs. He knew by now to wrap it tightly but not so tightly that he couldn't breathe. His ribs were bruised but the swelling would go down by tomorrow because of the ice pack he was nursing. Beck then continued to clean up his face, put some gauze on the deeper cuts and put an ice pack on his blackening eye. He also put an ice pack on his swollen jaw. One of the guys got in a good few hits and he wouldn't forget it anytime soon. His friends will be speechless when they'll see him tomorrow. He got changed and decided to go to sleep. He needed to rest from the fight and because he would be having a long first day in college tomorrow.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the short chapter but this chapter is mainly just a filler for the next one when they're having their first day at HSU. I want to thank xThen-Why-Can't-We-Kissx for giving me the idea of Trina sabotaging something. I will try to update soon but there are no guarantees. And there is a link to Beck's tattoo on my profile, Avan Jogia actually does have that tattoo.  
**


End file.
